Unique
by asdfghjsdfghjhgfdsdfghjk
Summary: Clad in black. Striving for power. Evil thoughts within. Death glares shot. A broken heart waiting to be mended. A small smile born. [SasuSaku]


Unique

By : Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)

Genre: Romance

Summery: Sasuke sees Sakura's new style, what will he think?

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blab blah blah" -Speaking

(A/N:) – Author's note

Notes: Well, my first one-shot…hope you enjoy!

This is kind of entwined with "The Abandoned Cherry Blossom" So Sakura has her new style ever since Sasuke left, but he comes back for a visit and find the new Sakura.

Speaking of "TACB"I want to thank all the people who have read and/or review, andI would also like to say that if you find any mistakes, please help me by pointing them out.

In this fanfiction, unlike in TACB, Sakura talks a bit more.

* * *

Unique

Black.

Her whole attire was black.

A simple color in her opinion, it expressed her feelings.

Alone.

Lonely.

Lost.

Most of all abandoned.

It was a cloudy day outside; maybe it was also expressing her feelings. _'Why is it like this? It was suppose to be sunny today, the weather isn't suppose to express how I feel…' _

She continued her walk.

"It's her."

"The Goth girl?"

"I heard she suddenly changed."

"She's so weird!"

"She's such a freak!"

"She doesn't belong!"

The whispers from the villagers continued but Sakura was use to it, it isn't like it's the first time this happened. The villagers who didn't know Sakura very well would always make these rude remarks towards her, but her friends knew she did have a reason. The reason?

Sasuke Uchiha.

The ice cube.

The Uchiha prodigy.

The ice box.

The Avenger.

A betrayer of Konoha.

In Sakura's opinion, an ambitious person.

A believer.

Determined.

She understood why he left to seek power and revenge. Ever since her parents died. She understood.

She also sought revenge and power, but she would be different. She would stay in Konoha.

She would not betray her village like he did. She would prove that he didn't need to leave the Leaf Village to get power; you can gain power without abandoning friends. Why bother seeking revenge for the people you love but abandoning your village in the process?

She sensed someone's chakra…it seemed familiar. Could it be?

Sasuke-kun's?

Her eyes narrowed. What was he doing here?

'_Who is that? I don't think I've ever seen her before…Maybe she's new-' _He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard an ear splitting cry.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

'After all these years, he's still loud' A smirk appeared on his handsome face remember the days as a genin. Suddenly a thought came to his head _'Is…that…Sakura? It can't be the Sakura I know…maybe it's a different Sakura…yeah, Sakura is a common name isn't it?'_

He saw the pretty girl nod in Naruto's direction.

"Sakura–Chan! I'm going to go eat some Raman after hard day of training! Want to come with me?"

"No thanks" Naruto's face fell, instead of his happiness practically glowing, he had a huge frown. "Maybe next time Naruto."

"Oh…well see you around!" His frown was soon replaced with a cheery smile.

Sakura watched as Naruto ran to his precious Raman shop _'Oh, Naruto. You know I love you, but only as a friend. You're just too dense to notice that another girl loves you with all her heart, all you have to do is notice her.' _

With that she continued walking, still sensing the familiar chakra which means that the person watched that whole scene.

Sasuke sat in tree and started in amazement. It was Sakura…the Sakura Haruno that he left behind years ago, the girl whose heart he broke.

Sakura felt the hatred burn within her heart. She may have respect for him because he perused his dreams but that didn't mean she forgave him for breaking her fragile heart.

Sakura kept walking, and then she said "I know you're in the tree." Sasuke expected nothing less from someone like her.

"Seems like someone has gotten stronger" He observed her new wardrobe of clothes "Also seems like you changed your clothes"

She was wearing a pair of black baggy cargos with a long sleeve fish net and a black tank top over it. In his opinion, she looked very nice and elegant...it was very…unique. She looked like she no longer broke down under peer pressure and seemed to go with her own style. He also noticed to top it all off she wore a black cabbie hat snuggly fix on her silky pink hair.

"What do you want here? Why are you back? Or are you out just for a stroll?" Sakura smirked as she asked him the same question he asked her all those years ago.

"Just dropping by, came to visit…"

"Are you not scared of getting caught?"

"I know I'm not going to be caught, I'm way stronger then an ANBU, why bother worrying?" Sasuke said with his trademark smirk.

Sakura glared at him.

"Well now that I've seen my old teammates, I think it's time for me to leave" Sasuke thought for a moment and finally said "By the way, I like the new look, it's unique" With that much said, he disappeared with a 'poof.'

Sakura couldn't help but blush at the complement, for the first time in many years, she smiled.

A genuine smile.

A true smile from the old Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Wow…my first shot at a one shot…that sucked! > 

I was hoping to make it longer but…eh

I'm not sure about the ending, its seems too fast but I was in a rush.

So R+R please!


End file.
